


Running out of time...

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Threats of Violence, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: Dean needs to protect Cass and Sam... he makes a decission. He breaks up with Castiel under the horrible threats of Naomi, Castiel´s mother.Both terribly heartbroken... they take some important decissions. Some won´t have a way back...





	1. Chapter 1

Cass´s point of view.

Dean had told him to meet in his house this afternoon. Cass was stupidly in love. He had been secretly dating Dean over two years, he was his first. With Dean he had learned what feeling loved was like, Dean made him feel worth it, there was some serious self power when you have a man like Dean worship your body like you were his moon and stars. Cass smiled only by remembering the last kiss with Dean. They were going to University few weeks, he and Dean had secretly planned to elope as soon as he turned 18.  
Cass arrived to Dean´s house and he was waiting for him. Cass was about to greet him with a kiss but Dean´s serious face was worrying him. Dean kissed him with an unusual fever like he was in some kind of pain.  
“Dean? Are you alright?” asked Cass and Dean looked at him pained  
“We need to talk Cass” said Dean. Cass frowned, fuck that sounded horrible.  
“O...k...” said Cass trembling  
“Look I know we said we would be together forever but... I don´t think we should see each other anymore” said Dean looking at the floor  
“What are you talking about?” Cass started to panic  
“Listen, this had been an adventure, but I have a football grant, I cannot be gay Cass... our little affair has to end” Dean took Cass by the shoulders “Look at me, it is for the best, you know me, you need to trust me on this. Our plans should continue as always” Dean said Cass who was panicking and starting to cry “You will go to University at Stanford, I will go play to Tennessee”  
“But Dean...” Cass said choking his cries “I love you Dean” Dean kissed him and Cass melted on the kiss  
“Yeah, I know... maybe in another life... but I can´t do this. I don´t love you enough to risk my future in the football industry, I am going to be big and there is no place for a gay husband in all this. I am sorry” finished Dean.  
“I can´t believe you ... why are you doing this.... you can´t leave me Dean... I love you please” Cass begged intensely while Dean walked him towards the door and outside. “Dean? Please” Cass was begging “I want to spend the rest of my life with you!”  
“I just.... don´t love you that much, sorry Cass. Please don´t come back” Said Dean and then he walked inside and closed the door. Cass walked out in a haze and headed home. 

Dean´s point of view.  
Once he closed the door he crumbled onto the floor and started to cry. That had been the most horrible thing he had ever done. He hated to hurt Cass so damm much. It was horrible.  
“Well done Dean” Said Naomi coming out from the kitchen  
“Don´t you dare talking to me lady... you are a horrible person. You made me hurt Cass... how could you do this?” he asked horrified  
“You are an stupid kid Dean, from a shithole home and a crappy family... a sinner... just remember or agreement” Said Naomi before checking if Cass was still outside  
“How can I forget... I did what you demanded.... please don´t hurt Cass further...” begged Dean  
“Shut up, don´t you dare tell me how to parent my kid! If you get close to Cass, I will get him committed to a conversion camp and I will send your dad to prison and your kid brother to a foster home, you will be living under a fucking bridge which is what you deserve!” she said menacing  
“Please leave them alone. I already did what you asked... please” Dean begged while crying his heart out  
“Just keep that in mind “ said Naomi before leaving the house. Dean felt a round of nausea and run towards the bathroom. He felt like chocking, like his heart was getting out from his chest.  
He cried himself to exhaustion. “Cass I love you so much....please Cass please I hope you got the real message…” Dean whispered in his sleep.

Cass´s point of view  
He sat in his room and trembled. Dean had just broken up with him…. But Dean loved him. Or so he thought…. He started crying again. The conversation with Dean playing again in his mind.  
“….I cannot be gay Cass... our little affair has to end” Dean had said. “…I don´t love you enough to risk my future” “I just.... don´t love you that much, sorry Cass. Please don´t come back”  
This played like a loop in his mind for days. For days he barely ate, sleep or left his room. He was wearing Dean´s football sweater because it smelled like him and that made him miss him and cried even more. After two weeks, he entered a dark state in mind.  
Of course Dean would want me gone… who would like to be with me… I am nothing good. I was such an idiot thinking that… that He loved me as much…. After a while… life lost sense to him. He didn´t go to his graduation party. He didn´t care. The night he turned 18 he felt like dying… and then he made a decision. He needed the pain to stop… he needed it all to stop. He could stop hurting, there was a way. He took a piece of paper and started writing his suicide note.

Dean´s point of view  
Sam tried to convince Dean to tell him what had happened. Dean didn´t say. He just cried like he was dying. John came back home from one of his long absences and Dean who had just turned 18 a couple of weeks ago, he needed to protect Sam so he told John he wanted to take Sam with him when he moved to the University. They had a big argument that day but finally John signed custody to Dean a couple of weeks later.  
Graduation day came and Dean didn´t want to go but the possibility of seeing Cass made him try to go. He looked terrible, he hadn´t slept much, or eaten much... he finally went over there just to realize that Cass wasn´t attending. When his name was called up onto stage Dean cried.  
For days, weeks Dean considered all of Naomi´s threats. She can´t take Sam away from him, at least he was safe. He replayed the conversation with Cass on his head... his tears were stuck in his soul. How much hurt in Cass´s eyes... he felt like he was dying inside. He needed the pain to stop, he loved Cass so much!  
Castiel´s birthday arrived. They had planned running away together once Cass has turned 18, they had applied to colleges and there was combination where they could be studying in the University. Their plan was to run away, found a crappy apartment to live, go to University, find a job and be together forever. Dean decided he needed to take matters in his hands right now! He needed to go get Cass, consequences be dammed. Dean put on some winter clothes and run towards Cass´s home.


	2. I am here my love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Dean... runs towards Cass home  
> Cass is holding a gun to his head... he had written a suicide note to Dean.  
> Dean saves the day because he loves Cass.

Dean waited hiding in the shadows, he saw Naomi and Luc, one of Cass´s older brothers in their car. The house seemed to be empty otherwise. Would Cass be home? He ran across the garden and climbed up the drain to the roof and toward´s Cass´s bedroom. There was light, and Dean felt relieved that Cass was there. He wanted to hug him so much! He waited for a second to make sure there was no other people voices in Cass´s room. He decided it was safe. He moved towards the window to find it slightly opened. He saw Cass inside, he was about to know on the glass to let him know he was there when he saw the gun. What the hell! Thought Dean.   
Cass was sitting on the bed and he had a gun in his hands and suddenly he lifted the gun pointing it towards himself and closed his eyes. Dean didn´t even realized he was moving and suddenly he was moving inside the room and shoving the gun away from Cass just when he heard the gunshot. He screamed. Was Cass dead? Was he dead? He felt the soft body of Cass tremble underneath him and decided to open his eyes and face the truth. Cass was crying with his face buried on his shoulder.

“Cass baby? Are you hurt? Please Cass let me see….” Begged Dean. Dean checked Cass´s body looking for a bullet wound but there was nothing. He took a second to check himself, he was also unharmed. The gun was still next to them on the floor. Dean took that thing a moved it away from Cass who was now looking at him in Awe. “Thanks god you are ok” Dean said

“Are you really here? … I killed myself didn´t I… then this is my heaven… of course you would be saving me in my heaven. I love you Dean” Said Cass hugging him and crying in his shoulder “I missed you”

“Cass dam… how could you try something like this… you are not dead, you are ok. I am here for real” Dean said shooking Cass how looked spooked again.

“Then why are you here then…? I don´t understand Dean…you… broke up with me… you don´t love me anymore…” said Cass looking broken again  
“Oh babe” Dean held him in his arms “I am so sorry, I will explain everything, I promise, just let me hold you for a minute more until I stop freaking out alright?” Dean said. After a long while, Dean kissed Cass´s temple and looked at him in the eye. I thought maybe you could read between lines… apparently not. I love you Cass I never stopped, but I needed to break up with you and stay away until tonight” said Dean

“Why tonight” asked Cass confused

“You tuned 18 today” said Dean “listen, your mom had discovered that we were together and she came to my house a little over a month ago” Cass let a little scream come out of his mouth, Naomi knew? OMG OMG “She said she would make my dad go to jail and Sam… she said she would call social services and make them take him away from me, to a foster home where I would never get to see him again. She said I would end living under a bridge… or..” Dean was very nervous and paused a second to recover his line of thought.

“Or?” asked Cass terrified

“Or I could break up with you and encourage you to go to university and forget about this lifestyle” finished Dean “I am sorry Cass I felt like I had no other choice and your birthday was so close I though if I said the right words you might understand something was happening and… we could stay away for a while until I could figure it all out” said Dean looking into Cass´s eyes full of confusion.

“Right words? You said ….I cannot be gay Cass... our little affair has to end” repeated Cass

“ I also told you that …you knew me, you needed to trust me, that Our plans should continue as always” said Dean “I needed you to trust me, the Dean you knew and loved would never break up with you… I thought you knew this?” Dean said pained holding Cass´s hand

“But you also said …I don´t love you enough” Cass wondered

“To risk my football life? C´mon I thought you had gotten my bullshit right there… I hoped you didn´t say anything that might had discovered me to Naomi, she was listening in the kitchen that day… I don´t give a fuck about football babe” reasoned Dean

“Yeah that was weird… now that I think of it… but I was so shocked… in pain … I didn´t think straight… You had a weird look in your eyes… I thought you had truly broken up with me… it broke my heart” said Cass. Dean launched himself at him and enveloped him in his arms.

“Dam babe I had been in a nightmare… I knew I said some hurting things… I had hope that maybe you could have seen my bullshit but when you didn´t come to graduation… I thought maybe I had hurt you so much for real….it almost tore me apart. I din´t know what to think” Confessed Dean.

“I was dying Dean… I wanted to end this all…” said Cass

“I love you… and you are the most wonderful human being in the world Cass, you are precious to me… it doesn´t matter how bad things get… you need to promise me right the fuck now that you will never and under any circumstance you will take your life” Dean asked “Cass?”

“I promise” said Cass with crying voice. Dean hugged him again “I love you” he said and Cass finally broke and cried in his arms. Dean softly held him and said wonderful things until Cass fell asleep in his arms. He carried him to bed and tucked him in. Kissed his head and took the gun. Before leaving he saw a note over the desk with his name on it. He took it also, entered the bathroom and let a message for Cass, that only Cass would get. Then left the house without being noticed.

When Naomi came home, checked on Cass´s bedroom and saw him sleeping. She assumed he was still angry about the breakup but she was happy that she had gotten that nasty Dean boy away from his sweet boy. On his way home, Dean dropped the gun from the bridge onto the lake and felt relieved. He had been really close to losing Cass forever.

He got home, packed his bags and made Sam start packing his. They would be leaving on Saturday. Cass would be leaving with them. He has turned 18 and how had custody of Sam, their mom insurance money was now theirs to use, that would grant them a fresh start. His dad was nowhere to be seen that night. He wondered if they would be able to say their goodbyes …

When Cass woke up the next day he felt good, rested, happy? Why the hell he would be happy, Dean had broken up with him… but he had had a nice dream about Dean saving him and loving him…. Then he suddenly opened his eyes. No, that hadn´t been a dream! He stood up and looks around the closed wall, until he found the bullet hole.   
The passed his fingers around it like if he was making sure with all his senses that it had been real, all of it!. He went into the bathroom and washed his face and suddenly he saw it. The piece of paper, like it had been cut out from a magazine, it was in the shape of an oak tree leaf. Cass took it from the glass and saw the between many words in there, he could read Saturday very clear. So Dean wanted to get together on their spot under the oak tree on Saturday, that in tomorrow! Alright. 

Cass packed a gym bag with his basics, some clothes, a picture of his family with his dad on it, his tablet and phone, chargers, some toiletries, legal documents and a good jacket. That was it. On Saturday morning, he dropped the bag our the window, then left the house out the front door just like normal. His mom had seemed happy to see him going out again, she wondered where he was going and Cass said the library. She believed him.  
Cass got his things, stopped by the back, emptied his bank account, he had barely three thousand dollars he had been saving with summer work for a new car and went to the meeting point by the lake. He sat under the tree and waited for Dean to arrive. He had been there for a long time when the unmistakable murmur of the Impala called his attention. Dean ran towards him and embraced him like a hungry man.  
“You are here!” he whispered  
“I love you” Cass answered.  
“Let get as far as possible before she realizes that you are gone” said Dean  
“Yes, but how about her threats… you dad and Sam…” said Cass “Do you have a plan?”  
“I have a plan, lets get out of here” Said Dean opening the passenger door for Cass and taking his bag to the trunk  
“Hey Cass?” Said Sam in the back seat   
“Hey little bug? You are coming with us?” asked Cass looking at Dean sitting next to him  
“Yes, he is. I got my dad to sign, I am his legal guardian now” Dean said.  
“Thanks god..” said Cass feeling lighter.  
“I will tell you everything babe… let´s go Tennessee!” Dean said happily.

They drove for 6 hours, stopped at a crappy motel by the interstate, had a crappy breakfast and back on the road again, I took them another full 8 hours to reach Knoxville, Tennessee. Dean had talked with some real state people and rented a little house in a quiet neighborhood. They arranged a meeting with the woman, they signed the documents and got the keys. They googled the closes furniture shop and there was one nearby. The three of them drove there to buy some essentials, two beds and one table. They paid the furniture guys 60 $ to deliver it and stopped by Walmart to buy other things. Bed sheets and bead covers, pillows, towels, dishes and some cooking ware, soap, a curtain rod… and just like that they returned home.  
That first night they had slept over the mattress on the floor because after ordering pizza they were very tired to assemble furniture. That was for the next day.  
The assembled the furniture, prepare their bedrooms and toured around the place for some yard sales, the good weather made them bloom everywhere and for just a few bucks, Sam got a little desk to study and a study light. Cass got some more blankets, table linen, more cooking ware and houseplants. Dean got another study desk and a rocking chair for the front little porch.  
They made their little house a home. And Dean prepared dinner that night. Home made delicious and cheap food. They sat together, like a family and Dean felt so happy he almost cried when serving the food.  
At night in bed, Dean melted by Cass´s side and held him in his arms. Cass was awake petting Dean´s hair lovingly. “Marry me Dean?” asked Castiel. Deam jumped in his arms. “Are you really sure?” asked Dean   
“Of course, I love you. You saved me from conversion therapy and then you saved my life. This is my family Dean, you and Sam are my family, Marry me” said Cass and Dean whispered yes a million times that night when making love with Cass.  
Two days later they got an angry lady to sign their license and in a private little ceremony where Sam was their best man, Castiel became a Winchester. Both formalized their entry at the University of Tennessee and they enrolled Sam into a nice public school in the district. Life started for them.

Two weeks later, The police, Naomi and Social services were at their door. And the world seemed to stop turning. Dean felt like he was having a heart attach and held Sam close afraid the Naomi will rip him from his arms.

“What are you doing here?” asked Cass “Mother? What have you done?” Cass was furious and Naomi had an smug face that was terrifying  
“You are coming with me” said Naomi "I told you Dean... not to do this"  
“No I won´t." answered Cass  
"Please officers, come inside but she has to stay outside, she is not welcomed here” said Dean while opening their door and letting them all in  
“What is this all about?” asked Cass  
“We have been alerted by Naomi Novak that Dean Winchester is unlawfully detaining a minor in his custody and that he had also force you to come with him… she said you are sick and need to get into therapy“ said the social services lady, Dean raise his hand and talked   
“I am going to stop you right there lady, I am the sole custodian of my brother, when I turned 18, almost 4 months ago, my dad signed it off to me, he was in no shape to care for Sam. I got the social services green light from Texas, I have documents here. Cass can you get the yellow folder in our desk?" asked Dean

“Yes love” Cass went upstairs with a policeman and soon came down with the documents and show them to the social workers.

“I have means to raise him, I am an excellent student, got a full ride to the University of Tennessee, they know I have a minor on my charge. I am in charge of the insurance money from my mom´s accident that will keep us good for a long while and it will help Sam´s expenses when he gets to University. Castiel in also enrolled on the UT with a full scholarship” Dean signed Cass to explain

“I am here on my own will, Dean and I are married. I am not sick or need to go to therapy, my mother is extremely homophobic...” he showed them the marriage certificate. “This is a good home, good neighborhood, Sam´s school is really nice. You can inspect the house if you wish” said Cass 

“I would like to do so and I would like to also talk with Sam” said the social worker

“Alright but in our presence” said Dean

“Of course, Sam can you show me your bedroom?” she asked

“Yes m`am” he said pointing upstairs “This is my room” The room was taken by a big bed, with a colorful comforter, a nightstand where there was a picture of Dean in his mother´s lap holding a very little baby she assumed it had been Sam. “This is where I do my homework” said Sam pointing at the desk. He had a laptop and a shelve full of books. Nice curtains and a full wardrobe in the closet.

“What kind of thinks do you want to do after school?” asked the lady 

“Dean and Cass are taking me shopping for bike, I love bikes he said with a big smile “And going to the library, you know the library downtown is very nice, Cass is taking me there every Saturday morning after we go to the square market to buy veggies” 

“Sounds nice Sam, are you happy living with your brother and his husband?” asked the social worker

“Yes, Dean has always taken care of me, even where we were living with dad… and Cass makes Dean happy and he worries about me. He always has time to listen to my thinks from school while Dean cooks dinner, they help me with homework sometimes” he said 

“Your brother cooks dinner every night?” she asked

“Yes, except on Saturdays, we do pizza night, and we watch some Netflix sitting of the living room floor in our pajamas because it is like camping, because we don´t have a couch yet” he said and then he looked at Dean wondering if he had said something wrong.

“It is alright Sam, you can tell her anything” said Dean kissing his hair “Listen, I know that Naomi had told you a bunch of stuff… she hadn´t told you she knew Cass and I were dating, she tried to pushed us apart by threatening me to ruin my life and take Sam away, but we are consenting adults, married living independent, she has no right to come over here and get us in trouble. She is angry but this is a nice family here, we are good people, we take care of Sammy and he is thriving”

“I agree, I think Sam is in a great home. You are not breaking any law, I will make sure I let Naomi know that if she starts harassing you in any way, I will get her in jail” she said nodding to the policeman. They all left the house and Dean hugged Sam and Cass, they looked through the window how the policeman were talking with and increasingly rabid Naomi, she got violent moving towards the hours and the police arrested her. When they all left, Dean and Cass felt relieved. Sam went´upstairs to finish homework and once they were alone. Cass and Dean melted on a panicked embrace. Dean was trembling.   
"It is over Dean... I love you" said Castiel  
"I love you back... for a moment I thought your mom will take this all away from me...my family" Said Dean  
"We are not going anywhere babe, I am never leaving your side" Cass kissed him and smiled.


	3. Now and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it people, hope you liked it. I wanted to finish it with a bang, so there is some vanilla smut.  
> And yes, John comes around because why not. And honestly in the last one I wrote he was a horrible monster, this time, he is good.

Life was busy and difficult, they were both studying and had a kid to care for. But neither Dean nor Cass would change that for the world. They were deeply in love, they were doing very well at the University and they loved their little home in Knoxville. They sometimes took Sam to the UT games, they all dressed in orange, he loved to watch the band perform. Sam loved to run his bike around the cul-de-sac while Cass sat reading a book in the rocking chair in their front door. Life was good.  
“I am looking for Dean Winchester” said one man approaching the front door. Cass looked up from his book and before he could even say something, Sam came around with his bike and saw him “What are you doing here dad?” said Sam.  
“Hey Sammy, how are you boy?” said the man “I guess I am in the right place, are you the sitter?” he asked.  
“Cass is Dean´s husband” said Sam and that made John tense and he looked at Cass with a weird expression he could not decipher.  
“Dean? Come downstairs now!” Shouted Cass through the open door. They heard steps down the stairs and suddenly he was there. Dean felt like the air had been punched from his lungs “Dad? What are you doing here?” he asked  
“Can we talk?” he said  
“Of course, come in, I will just talk with Cass for a second and I will follow you in” Dean asked Cass “Get the keys and take Sam for ice cream babe” Cass panicked “No no no… I am not letting you with him alone… Dean he know who I am....” Dean kissed him “I will be fine, trust me. Please take Sammy for a one hour detour to get ice-cream” Dean begged and Cass agreed reluctant. He took Sam and left them alone.  
“You got married” John said he tone was careful  
“Yes, I had been dating Cass for two years in high school, he proposed when we moved here, we got married a few days later” Dean said testing the waters  
“You never said you dated a guy… you never brought him home?... I didn´t know” John said  
“Yeah… I was worried about what you could say or… or do” Said Dean  
“You thought I would hurt you? I would never hurt you Dean… is that…? Have you been afraid of me? ” John looked hurt? Dean wondered what was going on through his dads mind  
“No… it is just that sometimes when … you drink… you are not yourself dad” Dean said carefully  
“I know. I started going to AA after you left… I signed custody to you because you were better at taking care of Sammy than me, you have always been but… when I realized that I had lost you both it seemed too permanent if I didn´t change my life… I decided go to try” John confessed   
“That… that is good dad” Dean felt silent, he was suddenly afraid. “Are you here to take Sammy away from us? Is that why you are here for?” he finally dared to ask “That is the worst thing you can do to me dad… please don´t do this…” Dean felt like crying his voice disappeared on a cry.  
“I can see that Sammy is well taken care Dean, like he has always been son, I am not here to take him back or away from you. I came over here because I have been sober for a while and I had a lot of time to think…”John paused “I was wondering if it could be possible to be part of your family again” he said like on a whisper.  
Dean looked at John surprised. He wondered how his dad had gotten there. He wondered if it could work… Dean wanted his dad back, the real sober dad. The one that used to carry him over his shoulders to the fair, holding Mary´s hand, the one that used to smile and loved to dance country cheesy music with his mom… that once that held Sam and cried the day he was born. The dad that used to cuddle in bed with him when Mary died and he had nightmares.  
“Dad … I would love to have you back in our lives but there is an important thing…”  
“Castiel” said John understanding  
“I love him dad, he is my husband and he has turned in a parental figure to Sam alongside me…I love him like you loved mom… he is important” said Dean  
“I have no problem with you both being together… but the idea of him taking my place as Sam´s dad… I must admit that bothers me a little. I will hold my horses though” said John  
“Not like that dad, nobody substitutes you. I need you in my life, I need my dad back. So does Sam” Dean said   
“Can I hug you?” asked John surprising Dean who hugged his dad tightly and felt the old man relax in his arms. “Stay for diner, please?” asked Dean  
“I love you De” said John “I will love to stay for dinner with you three”

Cass came back home nervous, they entered the house and find quite an interesting turn of events. The table was set for four, the house smelled divine. Dean was cooking and John was chopping some vegetables next to him. They both looked towards the door when Cass entered with Sam. Dean smiled fully and sighted. Cass smiled back and said Hello to John.  
“Dad are you staying for dinner?” asked Sam  
“I would like to… would that be ok with you Sammy? He asked and Sam´s face illuminated with the biggest of the smiles  
“Yes dad” he said running towards him and hugging him around the waist.  
“Sam go finish your homework so you can spend time with your dad after dinner yes?” said Cass  
“yes Castiel is right, finish your homework, tomorrow is school day” said John. Sam run upstairs and suddenly Cass felt a little in enemy territory.  
“Do you need help with diner?” asked Cass to Dean  
“Nah babe all under control” Dean said “Why don´t you make a cup of tea and you both sit down and relax now that we have a couch” said Dean. John and Cass looked at each other and smiled by compromise. They sat in the livingroom. Cass got them both tea and sugar and spoons.  
“Do you want milk in your tea?” he asked John  
“Eh… no no thanks, sugar is fine. I have never been a tea guy… sure Dean had told you plenty…” John said and then added “My counselor took to coffee when he stopped drinking but it made him too excited so he changed to tea. Now there is tea every time we get together and I quite got used to it…” He looked at Cass  
“You surely have questions… you can ask” said Cass softly  
“Do you love my son?” John Asked  
“yes, more than anything. He saved my life… I mean it in many ways but Dean is the reason I am still alive. My mom she..is very homophobic. She discovered Dean and I were dating and threatened Dean with hurting me, you and Sam” Cass said and John sat rigid with a frown in his forehead so similar to Dean´s… Cass smiled softly  
“What?” John asked  
“Is just… when you frown … Dean does exactly the same.” He smiled again. “Dean had always been good to me, he thought me what caring for somebody really was, he is loyal to the bone, he loves Sam so much… you should be proud. What is it not to love.” Cass said  
“He told me he loves you like I loved his mom” John said “So, my son is sure you are it, forever. You make him happy, it is quite obvious if you see his smile… his smile reminds me of Mary so much!” John sighted. “I am not here to make you both uncomfortable. I told Dean that I wanted to be part of his family again. You are his husband Castiel, that means It also depends on your decision. I would like a chance to be part of your little family of three” John paused a moment “I know Dean had told you about my problem with drinking, I am trying hard. Give me a chance” asked John  
“Of course” said Cass honestly and it was that honesty and openness of his heart that made John almost cry. That boy was giving him a clean slate without thinking twice.  
“Thank you” He said Holding the tears. Cass moved forward and squeezed his shoulder a little nodding to let John know he understood it was an emotional moment. “I am going to check on Dean, If you with you can go upstairs and check on Sam, quite sure his homework is done by now, he can show you his room.” Cass said standing up and heading to the kitchen.  
“I didn´t think I could love you more, but what you have just done a minute ago… I have no words” said Dean on a whisper when Cass entered the room.  
“You were ears dropping?” asked Cass “Totally” answered Dean and they both melted on an embrace. “This is good Dean, are you alright?”  
“Yes babe” Dean kissed Cass lovingly and they finished diner.

That night, diner was great. Sam had been over the moon having John there, they sat after dinner in the livingroom together drinking sweet tea and taking. John left with the promise to come back for a tour of the city on the weekend and they all went to bed happier than ever.  
“Sam is asleep” said Dean getting in bed with Cass and snuggling into his side.  
“It had been an exciting day for him, for us all” said Cass kissing Dean´s temple  
“Yeah” Dean whispered happily  
“I have never seen you smile so bright so much” Cass said  
“Oh that is crap I smile like that every time I see you enter the room, I smile like and idiot every time I see Sam smile. Tonight I had 3 people to smile to, I was not used to have that. He really reminded of the dad I used to have” Dean said “I really hope we can be a reason for him to fight and stay sober, I can´t even imagine how difficult it might be”  
“He was honest, he is trying hard. That is all we can ask and be there if he needs us” said Cass  
“Fuck I love you so fucking much” said Dean before planting a wet kiss on Cass´s lips and moving to straddle him.   
“Umm I like where this is going my love” said Cass getting his hands underneath Dean´s tshirt scrapping his nails softly along his spine. Dean moaned into the kiss and moved forward seeking some friction. The continued making out and getting naked until they we both unmistakably aroused and ready for more.   
“Make love to me babe?” asked Dean while feeling Cass´s dick hard next to his. A moment later Cass was two finger´s deep in Dean´s ass, softly opening him up and when he was ready he manhandled Dean on top of him and after slicking himself a little bit more Dean sank on him slowly. Cass tugged him over his chest and kissed him while planting both hands on Dean´s ass cheeks and let him move slowly.   
Dean felt his rim impossibly stretched around his husband´s think cock, riding him softly, feeling the heat, the burn of Cass´s body, his hot mouth on him and he cummed all over their bellies with a silent scream. “Ohhh fuck Dean” said Cass moving now to fuck him faster, deeper making Dean cry from the pleasure of being fucked, he liked to feel owned by Cass, like his body was not really his but Castiel´s. He moved up to ride Cass harder and deeper, faster now slapping his softening cock over their stained bellies until Cass orgasmed deep in him.  
Dean and Cass, utterly and completely fucked, they laid in bed breathing hard and fast. Cass moved to get a towel to clean some of the mess before jumping in bed by Dean. Scooting up to put his head over his shoulder and embrace the green eyes Adonis he had the luck to share his soul with.  
“I love you Dean” said Cass before falling asleep in his arms  
“Now and forever Cass, now and forever” Dean said back.

 

Dean and Cass got their degrees, decided to stay in Knoxville because well… orange was their color. Sam got a full ride to Stanford but when he left Dean and Cass didn´t feel that alone because they decided to adopt a little girl, Claire. Claire loved to spend the weekend with his grandpa John who worked on a garage downtown and lived next door to his sons


End file.
